Sigo Aqui?
by Delphos-IZ
Summary: ningun personaje me pertence..que pasaria si un día Kagome..


He abierto mis ojos.. una fatiga se apodera de mi cuerpo, no se quein soy ni porque estoy aquí , todo me resulta confuso no se si caminar o quedarme aquí tengo sueño mejor dormire y luego averiguare todo.

Hoy lo primero que ví fue a una niña parece conocerme viste un hermoso kimono de peces dorados "Mayu" dijo que es su nombre dice que me conoce, le pregunto mi nombre pero ella dice que no es posible que ella lo diga , puede que este imaginado esto pero parece que ella no camina a mi lado , flota .

Mayu me ha llevado por muchos lugares hoy , hemos caminado hasta una puerta pesada de metal , Mayu me ha dicho que ya no puede continuar , y que dependiendo de mi saldre o me quedare , parece que eso tomara tiempo. Nos despedimos pero aun Mayu no me ha dicho quien soy ni por que esta aquí solo menciono un nombre "Inuyasha" .

Día 1

He logrado asimilar el tiempo de este lugar , y con eso mover la pesada puerta he entrado a un lugar muy raro "Primer Infierno" se lee a la entrada , me pregunto que es eso, sea lo que sea aquí mucha gente parece conocerme , pero nadie sabe mi nombre , hay monstruos muy feroces tengo miedo , desearía estar cerca de alguien mas amable .

Día 2

Parecerá extraño pero cada día llega mucha gente y se va este día tan solo conte 300 demonios y humanos pero asi como llegan se van , seguí caminando hast llegar a un lugar muy raro no hay casi nada .

Día3

Debí haber entrado a otra dimensión.

Este lugar es un hermoso jardín con un estanque con lirios, un viejo recuerdo llega a mi mente , pero no se quien es el chico de rojo.

Día4

Hoy me encontre con un joven muy raro , tiene una trenza larguísima y se viste raro, parece conocerme también Hitem es su nombre , le he preguntado que hace aquí y el contestó que espera a su hermano , esperarlo de donde?

Eso nunca me lo dijo.

Día 5

Hitem y yo somos buenos amigos , hablamos mucho Hitem me dijo que uno puede estar en este lugar por siglos enteros pero que si uno no quiere salir no sale.

Sus palabras me confunden estamos atrapados?? Como es que el me conoce.?

Día 8

Hitem y yo nos metimos en una sala muy peculiar creo que no deberíamos estar ahí , pero aún así continuamos había muchos espejos por todas partes Hitem se vio en uno y yo en otro , en el pude ver varias personas todas llorando una mujer un niño y un anciano llorando ante , que? Que es eso? No puedo verlo bien , luego todo cambio dos muchachos rezan el compañía de una anciana mujer , un niño llora ante un altar con las flores mas bellas que haya visto , siento unas ganas irresistibles de consolarlos , mi mano tocó la cabeza del pequeño .La vision cambió otra vez esta es una cueva puedo ver unos ojos , mi corazon empieza a palpitar , los ojos dorados me miran fijamente .

No se como recuperarte si tan solo...

Sentí un nuevo impulso y le hable a la imagen : Que es lo que harías por mí?

Salí de la sala llevándome a Hitem Que es lo que viste? Le pregunte

Mi hermano es un gusano peludo-me dijo sonriendo

Día 10

Ahora se que soy una cautiva? No se mi nombre pero se que Inuyasha lo sabra , y si el me ayuda esa gente dejara de llorar he estado pensando y lo ultimo que recuerdo es algo raro , un joven de cabellos plateados me toma en brazos escucho su grito oigo su corazon cierro los ojos, los vuelvo a abrir hay mucha gente llorando Mamá!-ahora recuerdo quien es ella ella es mi mamá , Hitem me ha dicho k debo calmarme puedo llamar la atención y ser destruida por ellos. Seguí gritando el me dio una bofetada y fue cuando me tranquilice.

Debo darle gracias a Hitem , unas sombras largas pasaron a nuestro lado mientras el me tapaba la boca Ellos se alimentan de nosotros nunca debemos permanecer mucho aquí . me explicó .

Se que Inuyasha vendrá por mi y me sacara de este lugar y a Hitem también.

Inuyasha ..............

Pude sentir la presencia de Kagome aún después de eso sigue aquí conmigo.

He estado recordando todas las historias que me contaba mi madre ahora se a donde ir , pero no puedo llevar compañía , aunque Kagome me protegió de Sango y los demás ahora no se que pueda pasar ella prometió matarme.

Día1

Entre a casa de la anciana Kaede todo en silencio solo Shippo dormía ahí me acerque y busque en silencio la maleta de Kagome saqué de ella su libro de pinturas instantáneas , un poco de Ramen y la perla de Shikon .

Maldito perro! Primero tu .. tu.. ;o; y luego te robas sus cosas-dijo Shippo mirándome con odio .

Kagome era como mi madre y la voy a defender –me grito y me lanzpó su trompo a la cara , yo sali y corrí hacia el bosque.

Día 2

Fui a casa de Kagome su madre que no sabe toda la verdad me trata de maravilla le he dicho que puedo ayudarla he tomado un poco de ropa de Kagome , y algunos talismanes de parte del anciano , pero los he tirado en el camino , tengo poco tiempo.

Día 5

Kagome? Escuché su voz. Pero no se si fue verdad , la extraño mucho , ojala ella nunca hubiera venido a este lugar y ojala yo estuviera en ese árbol sellado para siempre , y nuca la hubiese conocido.

DÍA7

Varios Youkai me han estado siguiendo saben que voy a ese lugar , he destrozado cientos , pero estos me siguen aun después de muertos .

Día10

Estoy cerca puedo sentirlo , ya huele a muerte muy cerca está mi linda Kagome ,´

Maldición encontré la entrada pero no puedo abrir la puerta! SNIFF huele a que alguien me sigue parecen ser Shippo Sango , Miroku , y muchos humanos .

Día 11

Sesshomaru! Pensé que me iba a atacar pero solo me miro con asco y me dijo que sin mujer y asi de reducido era la basura más asquerosa y miserable que haya visto , quise matarlo pero no pude , estoy un poco lastimado , algo sorprendente sucedió mate a Jaken de un sablazo y Sesshomaru sacó su espada pude ver que la bladió y Jaken volvio a la vida como por magia , me pregunta que fechoría cometió Sesshomaru para tener esa espada.

Kagome

Día 26

Inuyasha!! Aquí estoy por que no me oyes? Amor pior que no me sientes?-Amor? No entiendo por que le digo así , ha estado peleando con muchos hombres el niños y los jóvenes que me resultan conocidos parecen seguirlo esa muchacha .. no recuerdo quien es.. pero puedo sentir que se vengara debo hacer algo.

Día 27

Está herido!! Y no puedo hacer nada por el... veop como respira con dificultad , y veo su sangre fluir debo hacer algo! Mire un pájaro rojo posado en un árbol el es mi esperanza , he tomado una flor roja del río la ate al cuello del ave y la deje ir se que ella ayuadara a Inuyasha .

Inuyasha

Día 27

Para que quiero enemigos si tengo amigos.... bien lo decia yo amistad con humanos es traicion ... Sango Miroku y los aldeanos me persiguieron.. estoy muy lastimado ,milagro? Acaso fue Kagome? Un pajaro se ha parado junto a mí , tiene unas flores rojas al cuello , he bebido el rocio de la flor, y mis heridas sanaron m ás rápido de lo que deberían he estado siguiendo al pajaro y hoy..

Kagome

HOY EL LLEGÓ AQUÍ! Nos miramos un rato

Has venido a liberarme le dije mientras camionaba hacia el , pero el movia con tristeza la cabeza , y lentamente se inclino a mis pies.

Adios niña! –dijo una voz atrás y pude ver como Hitem y otra persona desaparecian en un destello de luz.

Inuyasha

No ha cambiado , sigue siendo kagome , lo que me preocupa es si podre llevarla hasta su época es un viaje peligroso.Ya no pude resistirlo salte hacia el otro lado e ignorando esas fuerzas extrañas me metí al agua ella hizo lo mismo parecía no recordarme , la tomé en mis brazos .

Kagome

Y sentí un calor impresionante me mirpó con sus ojos dorados acaricio mis cabellos y


End file.
